Strawberries, Chocolate, and You
by DTs Rock On
Summary: A short Lady and Vergil fic, because everyone knows that they're cute together, right? Read and Review, because DTs Rock On forever.


Lady woke up suddenly. She hadn't realised she'd fallen asleep.

It wasn't surprising though, she was so warm and comfortable. She stared at the fire and wondered why she found it so comforting. Maybe because it reminded her of all the wonderful times when she and Vergil had curled up together by a fire. Maybe because fires and cozy fireplaces were traditionally places of safety and warmth. Or perhaps something deeper than that, instinct that fire meant safety.

Whatever it was the gently burning logs made her feel very comfortable.

She nuzzled Vergil. He'd fallen asleep in the chair by the fire too.

Trish had been telling them off for doing that too much lately. Lady frowned. They couldn't help it, the journey of killing demons, both physically and emotionally. And she felt so safe and warm curled up in Vergil's arms, like it was the place she was meant to be. Hearing his heartbeat was so comforting.

She was particularly cozy tonight, curled up with Vergil in the room they were sharing to themselves. Lady nuzzled him again, enjoying the feeling of the soft, warm fabric against her cheek.

Her movement woke Vergil, who yawned and blinked sleepily. He looked around, a little disorientated, but soon settled.

Lady leaned up and kissed his cheek gently. He smiled and hugged her.

"It's so peaceful here," she smiled. They were staying in a very pleasant night in Devil May Cry.

Vergil gazed lovingly at Lady and ran his hand softly over her cheek and under her chin. She leaned into his touch and purred gently.

"What time is it?" Vergil asked. Lady glanced over to the clock.

"Late," she replied, nuzzling up to him.

"Hmmm, we'll have missed that cake Nero was going to bake for dessert then. There'll be none left by now," he said.

"Shame," Lady replied. "I was looking forward to that."

"Oh, speaking of dessert," Vergil said. "That reminds me. I bought us a treat when I was going to visit this place."

He shifted out of the chair, Lady whimpering slightly as his warmth moved away, and went to grab something from his bag.

She gasped with delight when she saw that it was. Strawberries, a very rare treat indeed.

The short-haired woman grinned and grabbed a bar of chocolate and a small pan from her bag. Vergil nodded and helped her melt the chocolate over the fire as he had so many times before.

Once it was melted just right, he pulled it away from the flames and allowed it to cool a little. Then he carefully dipped one of the small pieces of fruit into the chocolate and held it out for Lady. She took a bite and an expression of pure and utter contentment crossed her face as she tasted the sweet, juicy flavour. She finished the strawberry Vergil was feeding her and then dipped another and fed it to him.

Once all the strawberries were gone, Lady licked the melted chocolate off her fingers. Then, she saw Vergil have a stray bit of chocolate on his face.

Normally she'd have wiped it off with a cloth, but tonight she decided to try something different.

Blushing deeply she leaned forward and gently licked the chocolate from around his mouth.

Slowly, shyly, it turned into a kiss a deep, warm, tender kiss.

Lady blushed as she closed her eyes and ran a hand through Vergil's soft, silver hair. He tasted delightfully like chocolate and strawberries and the kiss made her feel all warm and tingley all over.

She wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, it felt like a very long time. But eventually their lips parted.

They stayed hugging each other, Lady's head resting in the familiar and comfortable place of Vergil's shoulder.

He heard the girl's breathing slow down and gently scooped her up in his arms. He placed her on the bed and snuggled in beside her. He curled protectively around her and she snuggled up to him, making small noises of contentment in her sleep.

The swordsman smiled and kissed the top of her head softly.

"I love you, Mary," he said, his own eyes closing as he gave in to slumber.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, "Agni and Rudra" noticed that Lady looked even more happy than usual. She patted the seat next to her and the woman sat down.

"Why the mad grin?" Rudra asked.

Lady sighed, a dreamy, far away look on her face. She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Last night, Vergil and I shared some strawberries and chocolate and then," she leaned even closer. "We kissed,"

Her face blushed madly. She propped her chin in both hands, elbows resting on the table as she gazed over at Vergil lovingly.

"So," Agni nudged her. "What was it like?"

"Oh Agni," Lady said softly, her blush getting deeper and her silly grin spreading wider across her face. "I felt like my insides were even more melted and gooey than the chocolate!"


End file.
